Culinary artists have continually strived to present their patrons with fruits and vegetables in attractive, unusual and taste-tempting forms. To this end, melon-type fruits have been presented in the form of crenulated boats, filled with such fruits as grapes, melon balls, apple balls and the like. Some vegetables such as radishes and carrots, for example, lend themselves to be presented as curls or petalled forms. Crisp vegetables such as zucchini are frequently presented with serrated edges or cored and filled with a complementary tasting food such as cream cheese.
This device can be categorized with such kitchen and food service cutlery as melon-ballers, melon-cutters, and zucchinicorers; they are used primarily to create a decorative effect rather than to solve a basic food preparation problem.
While the new invention can perform some of the same functions as these commonly-available gadgets, it makes possible to perform at least one feat which none of these gadgets can perform: cutting a cylindrical "core" from the full length of a banana or other elongated fruits and vegetables, regardless of size and degree of curvature.
A zucchini corer or an apple corer is unsuited to this task for two basic reasons: (1) The blades of these devices are much too thick and not nearly sharp enough to make a neat cut in the relatively delicate banana pulp; (2) Their blade and supporting shank structure, being in a straight line and of predetermined length, does not allow for differences in both length and curvature that are characteristic of bananas.